The First Time
by cryptickate
Summary: This is how I imagine Daniel meeting Luce for the first time. This story takes place during medieval times. Cameo by a certain Fallen character, too. Haha. Daniel/Lucinda. AU. Fluff. One-shot.


**Author's notes:**

_**All characters from the Fallen series belong to Lauren Kate.**_

**I was really disappointed with the first time they met in the book, so I tried to think of a better way. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it! And I have 2 more Daniel/Luce fics that I am halfway done with! **

**Thank you for the reviews and favorite for my Lucifer/Luce fic! 3 I really don't think I will write more chapters for that story, because I am not very good at writing long fics. BUT IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN A LUCIFER/LUCE FIC OR A CAM/LUCE FIC, go ahead and send me a message. I might write about those 2 pairings if I get any really good ideas from you all. Of course, i'll give you credit, though! I do want to write a Cam/Luce one-shot fic no matter what, though. I just need more time to think of ideas.**

**Also, listening to the lovely music from The Mortal Instruments soundtrack really helped me get in the mood to write this! And I can't include links, but search for "purple flower field sky" using Google to see images that inspired me!**

* * *

**The First Time**

It was a beautiful day on Earth. Daniel and the other angels had only recently started to explore this new world. God had given them permission, but contact with humans were forbidden. Despite that, some angels came back with fascinating stories about their chance meetings with the humans or what they learned from studying their lives. Little did he know, Daniel was about to meet a mortal that would change his life forever.

He had flown among the clouds for a long time before he decided to rest in a vast field of flowers. It seemed like an endless sea of violet before his eyes. Of all the colors that existed on Earth, Daniel liked the color violet the most. This world was so colorful, unlike heaven. It had a yellow sun, blue skies and seas, and green grass. And flowers in every color imaginable.

The angels also spoke of humans having many emotions, as many as there were colors. Daniel was most curious about "love". From the angels' observation of the human race, they discovered that love was a powerful emotion very important to them. The angels think it might be similar to the adoration that they feel for God, but no human they talked to really knew exactly how to describe it.

Daniel retracted his wings and laid down on the soft blanket of flowers, admiring the perfect blue sky. A few white clouds were floating by. A gentle breeze tousled his blonde hair and the flowers rustled in the wind. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers.

The cold air woke him up. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. There were more clouds in the sky, and a cold wind that gave him goosebumps. He looked down at his loose white robes, what all angels wore in heaven, and decided to change into something more human-like. He concentrated on it for a moment and it changed. Now he was wearing a grey black tunic, black trousers, with a red cloak draped over his shoulders. He was examining his new clothes when he saw in the distance, a figure walking towards the flower field.

For some reason, Daniel did not try to hide behind the nearby trees of the forest. He watched curiously as the human girl came closer, holding a woven basket. She was picking flowers and putting them in her basket, not noticing she was not alone in the field. This girl had black hair and wore a long black dress with long sleeves. He did not know why, but he began to walk towards her.

A cloud moved across the sun as their eyes met, darkening the sky for a moment. Daniel and the girl stared at each other. She was absolutely beautiful. Even her soul was pure and radiant. He felt as if his soul was being pulled towards hers. It felt like a wonderful dream. Daniel did not know what to do except continue to gaze at her. He seemed to be trying to memorize her face, in case he did not see her again. But somehow, he knew he would see her again and again and that he would never forget her. For the first time in his life, he felt completely lost and weak. But at the same time, he had never felt so alive.

Her warm hazel eyes finally blinked and she blushed and gave him a smile. It was a sweet smile that made his heart beat even faster and made a delightful warmth spread throughout his body. He managed to smile back at her and introduce himself.

"Hello. I am Daniel." He said in a soft voice.

"Hello, Daniel. My name is Lucinda." She said nervously.

Daniel was trying to think of something else to say to her, when it started to rain.

"I must go, then. Goodbye, Daniel." She said a little sadly, as she reluctantly turned around and ran away.

Daniel guessed that she lived in the nearby village by the direction that she was running. He suddenly felt very alone and empty. The rain was falling harder, but he just stood there, soaking wet. He yearned to run after her and talk to her. He wanted to know everything about her.

But then he heard the sound of fluttering wings. Angel wings. He turned around to see Cam flying towards him. Soon, he landed and walked up to Daniel.

"It is time to go, Daniel. Although this weather is not ideal for flying. Come, let us see if you can get there first this time." He smirked and his voice was full of sarcasm, something he had learned from the mortals.

Daniel continued to look at the path towards the village, lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" Cam looked at his face, concerned. "What happened?"

"I think...I might know what love is." Daniel quietly said.

Cam's bright green eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Before he could respond, Daniel had already unleashed his wings and flown away. Cam immediately flew after him. Soon, both angels vanished and only the dark rain clouds lingered in the sky.


End file.
